guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AID
-Trapper Hi aid, -Brice This user loves cheese. If you want his cheese, you will have to challenge him in native Antartican cinder block wrestling. If you lose, you must submit one and a half of your own testicles, as well as a cup of Maxwell House coffee. lol -revan pwns u ya i know u like that aid i know im that good REVAN mhmm pwned once again revan aid WHATS URE WIKI STRESS Vandalism I think this user should be banned for being a vandal. Hoax 20:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I disagree with Hoax because AID is a new user, he did not know his image was taken by the real "white" weapons Tr4pp3r 20:21, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I also disagree with Hoax, (GW:AGF), he re-uploaded that image under a different name that wasn't taken, so I think that was a genuine mistake. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 06:40, 7 April 2007 (CDT) This however is a bit troublesome. He replaced it with 'jk jk jk' soon, but... -- (gem / talk) 08:41, 7 April 2007 (CDT) As a fellow guildie of these two I know for a fact they are good friends and that both of them were just joking. These two have been in SYKO for as long as i have been plaing GW ( a long time). I know that since Hoax and myself have made a userpage Aid wanted to make one as well, and being new to the system did not realize he had made a critical error. I dont think this mistake can be pinned on a first day user. Revan Hellfire 10:09, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Wow ... that's a lot of copyrighted images on one page that we likely have no legal right to have copies posted on the wiki ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Ignorance of the rules is no excuse for breaking them. He should have read the rules. Hoax 11:09, 7 April 2007 (CDT) If I may add to my own defense, yes Hoax is right, lol wow thats new, XD jk hoax, but I changed it as quick as I came across the news that I was breaking a major rule and as for the fact of copyrighting pictures, barek those are googled pictures and im not the only one to do the same thing I changed the orignal promblem and fixed my bad-doing quickly, by trying to get me banned for pictures you just start more chaos because if you ban me, a lot of other people will be banned for doing the same thing which would'nt be good at all, I apoligize for naming the picture "white" it was a silly mistake that I was not aware of at the time and will be more carefull nect time around XD AID 16:31, 7 April 2007 (CDT) AID :I hope no one is going to ban you, I'm not going to alteast. It's good to learn from your mistakes. Next time when uploading images, you should probably use a name like so that it is clear that they are used by you and they wont overwrite anything else. What comes to the images, I'm not sure if they are allowed or not, so I'll just leave it to other people. -- (gem / talk) 16:47, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm just going to remove the ban tag now, as no-one seems to agree with the tag. Replace it if I'm doing the wrong thing. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 13:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Panda image Please make sure any images you upload do not conflict with images already used in articles. I reverted the panda image because an image with the name Panda.jpg was already used in The_Red_Frog. --Emelend 04:30, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:Blackpeople.png *Image:Whitewomen.jpg *Image:Koolaid.jpg *Image:Doggy.jpg *Image:Toe.jpg *Image:Camel.jpg 84.13.251.42 07:42, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)